Not so amusing Park
by Treskttn
Summary: Gar gets a new job at the Amusement but it's not all fun and games when he meets his new co-worker Rachel... Written with my fav person in the whole world currently DarkRapture!
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n- tired and bored writing a new story u bet ill finish this soon I hate unfinished stories holy crap my like.... {Insert number here} fan fiction! yay partay because I am so uncreative that my stories end up bad... hey look im rambling agen! anyways on to the amazingness which is that crappy story... also underlined is rachel thinking and italisized is gar thinking**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans they belong to DC comics**_

**ch.1**

Waking up, Gar quickly ran and threw on some jeans, a black button down open and a white tee underneath. He was really excited for his first day of work, he just got a job at that amusement park, you know, the new one down the street. He was so excited when he was told he'd be working with this girl named Rachel, they were starting today off working by the Ferris wheel. You know those people who say "keep hands and body and heads and what not in the cart at all times"? or you know, something like that? That's them.

Though of course he has no idea what he's doing, and of course he's never met his co-worker, but he's sure everything will be great. He loves amusement parks; it has to be just as much fun to work there, right?

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair checking himself in the mirror. His pale white skin had been getting just a shade darker since summer started; of course his cheeks have that perma-blush that girls would love to have. He slid his feet into some converse and started to the park.

Rachel woke up and slowly crept out of bed, smirking at how the 'new guy' was starting today. Who would ever think to work at a boring amusement park... well her of course. But it's not fun, even if it was, she doesn't do 'fun'. She remembered how the days drag on day after day muttering the same thing no matter where she was, "keep your hands and feet inside the kart at all times." Ugh, she twitched at the thought of a peppy new guy, excited to be working there of all places, but mostly at the thought that he was working with her, everyday, _joy._

She slid into knee length shorts. She put on her park shirt tied at the side to lift above her stomach where a purple cami now covered. She pulled her hair into a messy high pony, the dark brown locks curling slightly. She slid into some comfy flip-flops, knowing full well they were against park employee dress code. _Who cares__?_ She thought,_ the __day I get fired will be one of the best days of my life._Of course she would never just quit, 12 bucks an hour for doing barely anything? Well, that's a luxury. She slung a bag full of water and snacks over her shoulder and hopped onto her bike. The park was only a block away; she might as well get some exercise.

He walked slowly into the park; He stopped in the entrance and took a good breath of fresh air.

"Garfield?" A girl called in a peppy voice, tapping his shoulder

He turned around, "Yes, Lexi?"

"Yea, hi! The ferris wheel is over there," she said pointing to a big wheel **(a/n no she points to a trash can *sarcasm*) **"Rachel isn't here yet, she normally comes late, don't be surprised if she's not to nice, she's a bit of a downer." She hands him a tee shirt and watches him walk off.

Gar shrugged the comment of Rachel off, _she must be exaggerating,_ he thought. He went to the Ferris wheel and began to turn everything on as he had learned at the interview.

_The park opens in 5 minutes, where is Rachel?? I should have known I'd be on my own..._

Then a girl appeared, a bag slung over her shoulder, a tee shirt pulled up to show off a deep purple tank top. Her hair up in a pony tail, her pony tail gliding back and forth as she walks, the color shining in the sun. Her pale white skin almost sparkling in the brilliant light.

He ran his fingers through is hair as he watched her approach, he smiled but her mouth didn't even twitch. Her face stayed the same, straight mouth, uneasy eyes, and lazy shoulders. She was just another lazy worker not wanting to be there.

Of course Gar was excited, a) he had always wanted to work at an amusement park, b) this girl walking toward him, whom he assumed to be Rachel, was HOT. Though she didn't smile, he would crack her. He was the class clown at his high school. His charm would definitely break through to her.

As she approached he greeted her, "Hi! You must be Rachel! I'm Gar-"

"Stop that," she interrupted sliding past him and letting her bag fall to the floor.

"Uhm, stop what?"

"That peppy thing, it's annoying. I'm not here to be your friend, and I'm definitely not here to have 'fun'."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, I uhh," he scratched the back of his neck trying to figure out what to say next.

"Put on your tee shirt before we both get in trouble," she said, she hadn't even looked up at him, let alone in the eyes. She looked up into his beautiful jade eyes. He smiled slightly trying to persuade her to smile too. _He is kinda cute_, she thought, _His blonde hair is sexy..._.

_Her hair is so silky looking, _he thought fighting the urge to tuck the two stray clumps behind her ear, _If only she wasn't so damn grouchy, like a modern-day Scrooge._

"Sorry," he pulled off his shirt showing off his six pack and throws on his park tee-shirt.

Ten minutes after Gar had put on the shirt he looked over at Rachel to see that she was still staring. He smirked.

"Like what ya see?" he joked.

"mmmmmm," she said not paying attention.

He raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

She shook her head, "nothing, nothing, stop being so conceited, if you thought I was looking at you, you were seriously wrong."

"Hands, feet, head, sarcophagus, and bacon inside the cart at all times," Gar joked, closing the door to the cart.

_Of course, _Rachel thought, _flirt with the 'hot' teenage girls._

He'd been doing it all day, flirting and joking with the girls. She was sure he knew it too. Whether she wanted directions or was in line, he'd flirt. Yet, he hadn't hit on her once, and that's what upset her the most.

_You just need to chill, you don't want him flirting with you anyway,_ she told herself, well more like she tried to convince herself, _he's not even that cute..._

"Rachel, I'm gonna take my break now," he said not even looking at her, too focused on blonde girl who just entered the park.

"Whatever, but whoever she is, she's way out of your league."

He rolled his eyes and jogged off.

_Sure, Rachel's pretty, but way to... cold. She hasn't laughed at one of my jokes! Whatever, it doesn't matter._

Just then, this blonde girl walks in with two of her friends.

"BINGO," he said to himself.

She was kinda short, around seventeen, and her hair went to her waist.

_Wow, she is hot._

"I'm gonna take my break now," I say making my way towards the girl.

"... She's way out of your league," she answers back.

I roll my eyes, she is probably just jealous that I haven't been staring at_ her_ like that.

**A/N okay guys there you are, ch.1, it sux I no but in the next chapter there is more to come, gosh I hope this story doesn't continue its sucky ness it'll prob only be 3 chapters long anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	2. Just great

She watched as he flirted with the blonde girl. Her friends had ditched her but she was giggling too much to notice. Feeling his arms, touching his hair, it made Rachel sick.

"Ahem," the person in line called for attention.

"Oh, sorry," she opened the cart and the girl and her friends sat inside. Rachel sighed leaning on her hand back at the control box. "Hands, feet, body, whatever, inside the cart at all times," she said sluggishly. She pressed the button and the wheel spun around and around.

"Uhm..." someone in line bothered her again. She put up the '5 minute break' sign. People in line moaned. The people on the wheel didn't seem to notice. She'd be back before 5 minutes anyways.

(GAR POV)

"So, what's fun around here?"

Her name is Veronica. All I said was 'hi' and she's already batting her eyelashes. What can I say? Chicks digg me.

"You're looking at it," I answer wiggling my eyebrows.

She giggles flirty-ly. She places a hand on my arm and continues to tell me how buff I am. Then someone taps on my shoulder.

"Oh, Gar..." A singsong voice comes from behind me.

I turn to see Rachel. Rachel? What does she want?

"Yes..."

"Well, uhm, it's against park rules to flirt with costumers," She leans over to get a better view of Veronica. She raises one eyebrow, smirks, and crosses her arms, "Especially blonde bimbo hoes..."

"Haha, eh whaaaaat?" Veronica asks sounded more happy and confused than angry.

"Gar has to get back to work, so go on," she sweeps her arms up in a gesture as if to say 'shoo'.

I'm frozen in shock not sure what to say, I think my mouth dropped open about the time I saw Rachel.

"Oh, sorry 'Gar' I hadn't realized you had a girlfriend…"

"Not my girlfriend," I say quickly.

"Fine then, she seems more like your mom anyway," Veronica flips her hair and walks away.

I turn to face Rachel who's smiling, "Ya see what ya do?" I ask her, annoyed. I know for a fact flirting is not against the 'park rules'. "Why'd ya come over here anyways?! What's your issue?!!!! You just put the ferris wheel in a loop? Leaving it unguarded with people still on it?"

I walk by, more like walk through her, almost pushing her on the ground, and take the break sign down and continue to get people off of the ride.

What's my issue? What is my issue?! My 'issue' is that you're flirting with that, that, that tramp! When you should be working with me! UGH, I should just be working alone; it was going just fine before, without him.

10:30pm, the park closes at 11:00. Lexi skips over to me. "You and Gar getting along?" she asks.

"Well-" she cuts me off.

"Good, you two are closing up tonight, with Joe of course, just make sure everything is off and no one is left in the park, be out of here by 11:45-ish, Joe will lock up."

I nod and watch her hop away.

(Gar POV) _Great,_ locking up with Rachel. God, she's so annoying, I can't believe how she got rid of Veronica like that. I wonder why...

Everything in the park was instantly dark. I walk next to Rachel, her with the flashlight making sure no ones there.

"Rachel," I whine, "No one's here, we went through twice! Let's go."

"Fine, fine," she shoves the flashlight at me, "let's go."

She walks on in front of me.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"I don't know, who cares?" I answer.

"Gar," she stops and turns to face me," stop joking, you've been watching the time," she puts her hands on her hips," I told you too."

Bossy much? Then I remember how she told me to warn her at 11:30. I stopped checking like 20 minutes ago, I pull out my watch. 12:02 Am. Good, maybe she's late for whatever. I walk past her.

"It's 12:02."

"Garfield! I told you 11:30, please tell me your joking?!" she pleaded with a mix of anger.

"Nope, that's what you get for shooing Veronica away. Jokes on you, you're late to- whatever."

"DUMB ASS!!! NO, _GAR, _jokes on you!! We were supposed to be out of here at like 11:45!" She runs ahead of me until she's out of sight.

"AHHHHH," A scream booms through the empty park. Then only the sound of clanging metal as she continues to scream. I run after her imagining the worst.

"Joe! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" more metal.

I finally catch her, she's trying to open the gates which are locked and chained. Leave it to an over dramatic girl a.k.a all of women kind, to scream over a locked gate. Then she tried to climb it in flip-flops. She falls off of the gate with no avail.

(Rachel POV) I shoot an angry glance at Gar who is laughing at my fail at climbing. I pull myself off of the ground.

"Hahaha, _funny,_ you're locked in here too…" I say sarcastically.

"Wait, we're locked in?!" he asks his expression changing to worry. _Sure, _now it's not too funny anymore.

"Yep," I walk by him taking the flashlight and head over to the ferris wheel picking up my backpack. I search through it for my cell phone.

"No use, we get like, no signal." he says.

I sigh, _great._

**A/n I hope u like it so far, next chapter ahoy, o btw who do u blame for getting them locked in? a) gar- for trying to get revenge or b) Rachel- for giving him a reason to get revenge or c) other- for other reasons haha be sure to tell me the reason in ur review :P**


	3. damn

**CH.3**

(GAR POV)

1:43am, we sit drinking water bottles from her backpack and eating pop tarts.

"Ugh!" she groans, "I'm so bored."

"Have some fun, Rae, you need to loosen up."

"No 'Rae', and def no 'loose'"

"Well," I said thinking, "you're bored so let's just..."

"Come on," she says standing and snatching the flashlight.

I follow her to this booth. She walks in and turns on the light. A cotton candy booth.

She starts pouring green sugar into the machine.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Playing dominoes," she says dripping in sarcasm," Making cotton candy. What does it look like?"

About two minutes later we're sitting on the floor laughing hysterically, unraveling the sweet roll of cotton.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her.

"I'm over tired, and on a sugar high. I don't need a reason."

"Okay, okay, so truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Truth," she answers taking in a big ball of the green, sour apple cotton candy.

"Why'd ya shoo Veronica away?"

She looks at me...

"Okay, dare."

I sigh, "You already picked truth."

"Well, it was... I was... She was a tramp... It was making me sick to watch you flirt with her."

"But why?"

"I don't know... I guess I... I was... just a little..."

"Jealous?" I finish teasingly.

"What," she slaps me playfully, "NO..."

"Yes! Flirting with customers is so not against the rules."

"No, but, flirting with co-workers is..." she leans over lightly kissing me, the soft cotton candy dissolving from her mouth to mine. The sweet sugar rushing to my mouth. Slowly she pulls away.

**(Rachel POV) (A/n ok so sorry if u think it's OOC for Rachel but she's overtired and hyper)**

Crap! Why would I do that? Man he's a good kisser! O crap I should not have done that.

He clears his throat quickly, "I told ya you were jealous."

I smile, "Okay, so maybe just a bit. You were jealous of that guy who was flirting with me, you gave him dirty looks."

"Well, he was scum..."

"How?"

"He was a man who's last name wasn't Logan and especially his first name wasn't Garfield."

I raise one eyebrow.

"Uhm, just... let's go back to kissing," he says pulling me to him quickly.

(LEXI'S POV) Stupid, lazy kids. I give them simple orders to make sure everything is off and the cotton candy booth is still on. Ugh. I make my way over to the booth not in a rush because I'm about an hour or so early. When I open the door all I see is cotton candy everywhere and Gar and Rachel sucking face.

"O.M.G," is all I can say.


	4. mvc most valuable customer

Ch.4

(GAR POV) After an hour of trying to explain what was going on Lexi decided to end it.

"Garfield, you are fired."

I'm speechless. This job was fantastic. I can't believe I'm getting fired on my first day.

"Actually, I came on to him, he didn't do anything."

Rachel spoke up. I just watch in silence.

"Rachel, you've had this job for four years straight, are you sure you want to do this?" Lexi asks.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, Gar you can keep your job, Rae, you're fired."

Rachel walks away not even saying bye and not looking back...

* * *

**Three days later...**

(GAR POV) These days without Rachel have been dragging on. I've only worked with her for a day and I already miss her. I'm working at the cotton candy booth today.

"Sour apple cotton candy please," a brunette girl says. Her pale skin and violet sundress with black sunglasses looks up at me.

"Rae?" I ask, I can't believe it.

"No," she answers. Damn, I'm going crazy, it's like I'm even starting to see her. She continues, "Actually, it's Rachel, not Rae," she pulls off her sunglasses and stretches up to kiss my cheek. "Consider that your tip."

I make her the cotton candy and hand it back to her, "enjoy, it's almost as sweet as you."

"Stop being _'cool' _and say you'll meet me at the gate at closing time."

I nod.

**A/n was it awful? Do you hate it? Review please! **


	5. the tube top effect

**A/n hey guys i would like to thank Darkrapture who helped write this chapter and helped me thro serious writers block, i would like to say one thing to u dark rapture- you totally rock dude!!!!!! Also thanks to those 6 ppl who have reviewed because i wouldnt have continued writing without them, yu guys rock too!!!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel had gone home right after talking to Gar. Rides were not her thing, she'd go back at closing time. What'd she do all day, you may ask. Nothing at all. Her plans for the day were to work, but that blew up in her face. She'd find another job. But it's just that she had never planned on giving her job up to the enthusiastic new guy. But, oh well.

* * *

**(Rae POV)**

I throw on some short shorts (So not my style but I bought 'em, never wore 'em, and Gar may like them.) and a shiny purple tube top (Uhm when did I buy this?!) With some purple flip-flops. The park closes in 20 minutes. I let my hair down with and shake it so it doesn't look like I'm trying to hard. I sling a bag over my shoulder and leave my house, walking down the street at a slow but steady pace with 15 minutes spare.

I can hear talking behind me, I turn to see about six guys behind me, walking in a circle talking. I walk a bit faster, knowing they are harmless and I am just being paranoid.

I get to the park in about 5 minutes and lean against the gate. When I look around, I notice the guys whom had been behind me, walking toward me. The tallest one comes closest to me.

"Hey, how you doin?" he asks looking me up and down.

I don't answer, I peer around the corner for Garfield. When I don't see him, worry starts to build on me.

"Who ya' lookin' for, sweetheart?" he asks rubbing my arm.

I wince and pull away, _come on Gar, where are you?_

_

* * *

_

**(Gar POV)**

10 more minutes until work ends. Then Rachel is waiting for me. I clean the cotton candy machine off quickly, ready to get out of here. I glance over the counter towards the gate, trying to spot Rachel. I see her quickly peek over the gate looking for me.

So she's here early, and she waiting for me... I told ya' chicks digg me. Then I notice another person. A man. Tall and strongly built. Seemingly coming at Rachel threateningly. I jump over the counter to get a better look. There's about 5 other guys with him. I can't see Rachel, she must be against the gate...

"Gar, you finish cleaning?" Lexi asks, walking toward me.

"Uhm, can you take it from here? Thanks, I owe you one," I say not waiting for a response, as I begin to walk toward the gate. As I walk I get more worried and my speed continues to accelerate. Before I know it, I'm running for the gate and instantly I'm there.

Rachel stands leaned against the wall with six guys around her. Touching her, talking to her, hitting on her. My options run through my mind on how to handle this. But without thinking it through, I choose the first that comes to mind.

* * *

(**RAE POV) **

"You don't need a stupid park janitor, you need a real man, Baby," he says twirling my hair around his finger and using one hand to lean against the gate beside me.

"Don't touch me," I growl only to hear my voice shake and crack from fear.

_Gar, where are you, come on??!_

They all break into laughter, obviously they do _not_ take me as a threat.

"This could be easy, or it could be hard…" he said rubbing my arm once again. I shake him off and shove him. He tilts a bit but it seems it didn't phase him. They laugh once more.

"So you like it rough?" he asks with a devious smile as they all begin to close in on me.

"Guys. Guys! DUDES!" A voice calls. Gar, thank God. "Really, guys, come on, get out of here, leave her alone…"

* * *

**(GAR POV)**

I take a deep breath ready to try my best. Just reason with them, they'll leave.

"Guys…" I say, they don't notice, "Guys!" I shout, they still continue. "DUDES!" They turn and glare at me. "Really, guys? Get out of here, come on, leave her alone."

One if them gets a sly smirk. "Oh, tough guy eh? Get outta here, kid, don't be a hero," the leader says.

"Guys, I don't want a fight, just get out. Don't show up around here again."

A shorter, darker man snaps his gum, "Or what? There's six of us, one of you."

…_Damn…_

I remain in place with either shock or fear keeping me from making a move. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why won't they be reasonable? Oh, yea, they're bigger than me. They begin to gang around me.

"Hehe," I scratch the back of my neck nervously," I uh… maybe we could work this out. Come on guys, be reasonable."

"Alright," The leader nods, "we can be reasonable, so you want this to hurt now, or later, or both?"

I weigh the options closely in my mind. If it hurts now, I don't have to worry later. If it hurts later then I'll probably be knocked out, but then again- ahh what am I doing? I sigh, then I get an idea, "Now, please."

That's when he steps up and throws the first punch. I grip his fist and slowly bend it backwards, the guys face contorting in pain. There's a sickening crack, and the guy screams as he falls to his knees, clutching his wrist. Two of the men charge at me, intent on bum-rushing me. I spin around the left one and kick him square in the back, sending him to the ground. I then do a running leap at the other guy and Super-Man punch him in the face, blood sprouting from the guys broken nose. I turn to the remaining three, who are standing there slack-jawed, and ask, "Who else?". The three turn and run, leaving their comrades behind in the dirt. I walk up to Rachel, interlacing her fingers in mine and ask, "Wanna go see a movie? My treat!".

She just stares at me, jaw dropped.

"I feel like I just saw Jackie Chan!"

"No, no. He wouldn't of done it like that," I correct.

"Gar, it's like 11 o'clock at night and you just totally just like kicked their asses and all you can think about is a movie?" She asks disbelievingly.

I think for a second then nod, "Yeah pretty much…"

She smiles, "I'd love to go to a movies with you."

* * *

**A/N ch.6 coming soon, DarkRapture helped write the story. He came up with the idea of the guys and wrote the fight scene so pretty much most of this chapter Thank you for reading don't forget to review. Thank u once again to dark rapture u rock my socks!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n so yes this is ch.6... yup... riiite....**

**

* * *

**

**(GAR POV)**

"Kick-ass?" she asked incredulously. I nod. "_Kick-ass?"_ she raises one eyebrow. I nod once more. "Not even the last song, _kick-ass__?_ I mean really, Gar."

"What?" I ask, "It's based on a comic book."

She rolls her eyes, "Sure, _that_ makes it better."

I hand the man the tickets and we head into the theater.

"I like comic books..."

"Of course you do..."

"Have you ever actually read one?" She shakes her head. "Then you can't say you hate it. It's like when you told me you never wore a tube top. You said you didn't like them but they look hot on you."

She blushes and turns away. We take seats in the back of the theater, her saying something about not wanting people to cough on her head. (**a/n unless that's just me XD)**

The theater darkens and quiets.

* * *

During the movie I look at her to see if she likes it, she's looking t her nails absent mindedly thinking. I lean over and whisper, "You like the movie? Whatcha thinkin'?"

"He reminds me of you. Do you put on a superhero costume and run around town at night?"

"No, but would that turn you on? Because I'm not trying to impress you or anything but, I'm Spiderman..." I joke.

She laughs lightly," I'm sure. Who would I be if I was a superhero?"

I think for a moment, "Zatanna."

"Who?"

"She's an incredibly sexy magician..."

"_Sexy?_ Well, Gar, I happen to think you may have a crush on a comic book character..."

"Or maybe a real ex-amusement park worker."

She smiles and looks up at me, "Maybe she likes you back..." I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and rap my arm around her.

* * *

Garfield was laughing and enjoying the movie, particularly when the purple-haired super heroine known as Hitgirl drop-kicked people in the face. Right as the credits started to roll, Rachel leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He responded by kissing back, and his eyes closed of their own free will. His eyes opened again, however, when Rachel straddled him with her thighs on either side of his waist. She kissed him more passionately, running her tongue across his upper lip. He allowed her access, and she happily accepted, running her tongue over his strangely-large canines, giggling as she pictured him as a puppy. He rubbed her lower back as she devoured his mouth, not bothered in the least by his lack of oxygen. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He sat and enjoyed the moment not even thinking about where they were until-

"Uhm, the movie ended, maybe you guys could take it home, you know, get a room that's not in public," A man said dully. They reluctantly pull apart and look up to see an acne-ridden teenage boy with a broom. Rachel gets off of Gar and blushes when she realizes that they were still in the theater.

"Right, sorry, my bad," she replies and takes Gar's hand. "We'll uhhh, we'll be going now." Then she drags the befuddles Gar with her.

* * *

(1:42am)

The two of them stop at Gar's house to walk to her house. The street lights illuminated the dark, eerie street. The warm wind danced around them.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked not able to stand the silence she was supplying.

"It was ok. The end credits were good," she smiled up at him, "I wouldn't mind seeing that part again."

Gar laughs, "Me either."

"Thanks for everything. You know, saving me, the movie..."

"Getting you fired..." he adds. She hits his arm playfully, "No, really," he continues, "Least I could do."

They arrive at her house and she leans up to kiss him once more, a short chaste kiss and then opens the door and walks in without looking back, closing the door behind her. Gar strides off of her porch and began his walk back.

"Gar!" he hears behind him. He turns around to see Rachel peeking at him from behind her door. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yea, why?"

"I have a strange craving for cotton candy..."

* * *

**a/n for those that understand the ending, congrats! that's the end =( kinda short i no but I just started a new chapter story tht will hopefully be longer =) make sure to review and visit my profile to read and review my other stories. Thank you to Darkrapture who once again helped me write when I was being lazy {**_**flashback} me- KABOOM baby**_ lol {end of flashbak} **Anywho thanks for reading! (DarkRapture u rock!!!)**


End file.
